


A Daydream Away

by narumimakoto



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of alcohol, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 02:43:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13448847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narumimakoto/pseuds/narumimakoto
Summary: just watch from a safe place so i never have to lose





	A Daydream Away

Saeran had never been too fond of rainstorms. The thunder, lightning, heavy wind, it was too much for him. Which is why he was eternally grateful that Yoosung had skipped class that Tuesday afternoon to stay with him.

Saeran had stayed there overnight, ready to begin an intense LOLOL battle together once Yoosung had come home from school the following day. But nature had other plans. So instead, the sound of thunder and a transformer being blown woke Saeran up. He felt a bit pathetic to say the least. Here he was, 21 years old, crying on his best friend’s kitchen floor because of some rain.

But Yoosung didn’t mind, and Saeran loved that about him. Yoosung stayed home with him, promising to not go anywhere till the power was back on. They lit candles and sat on the cold tile next to the fridge. Even with the candles, it was dark. But even in the dark, Saeran could see Yoosung’s smile, the way he grinned like a fool at everything Saeran said.

When the power had finally kicked back on, they stayed where they were. They turned the lights back off and lit the candles again. Yoosung mentioned the LOLOL battle, but Saeran convinced him to stay seated. The battle went on through the end of the week so it didn’t matter when they got back to it. Saeran wanted to allow this moment to feel like it lasted forever.

He often daydreamed about it what it’d be like if the feeling was requited. He was never sure what he would be able to say to so perfectly tell Yoosung how much he loved him. He wasn’t sure either if he’d  _ ever  _ tell him at all, done perfectly or not. He didn’t want to risk hurting Yoosung or getting rejected. So he had decided that daydreams were enough for now.

Even as they went out on the weekends to escape together: Yoosung from his overloaded schedule and Saeran from himself. They had a favorite spot, the edge of a fountain in the middle of an outdoor mall. Plenty of people to either simply watch or to laugh at. Saeran always wondered how people could be so pathetic in public places. Straight men were douchebags, he’d decided. But the straight women were no better. They always caused a scene. The men were rude and their wives were desperate. All those couples were the same. Yoosung, as kind as he seemed, loved to laugh to himself about them and make up the story about why which couple was arguing that day.

Sometimes their weekends weren’t so nice. Sometimes the past would coming creeping up on Saeran and send him spiraling and he’d need to drink anything until he forgot what memory had come to upset him that day. But Yoosung would always be there to take him home. He had told Saeran that if he couldn’t forcefully break this harmful habit of his, he’d at least make sure Saeran made it home safely. And sometimes Saeran would try to get Yoosung to stay. Yoosung would deny, he had school the next day, of course he couldn’t, so Saeran would offer him a t-shirt, clothes to wear to class. Yoosung had started believe that Saeran was hitting on him. But every time Saeran sobered up, he didn’t bring it up so Yoosung never pressed.

Saeran remembered, of course. He never mentioned it while he was in right state of mind because he didn’t want to risk whatever this was between them actually becoming something. He was happy with how they were now, close but not too close. A safe distance. Because a relationship with Yoosung was nothing more than a daydream.

Eventually, Saeran had decided that it didn’t matter if the feeling was mutual or not. They didn’t stand a chance as a couple. Even with all of their stolen glances and “accidental” touches, they wouldn’t make it. Saeran knew it wouldn’t work. They were great friends. But when you’re just friends, there’s less obligations. Obligations Saeran knew he just couldn’t meet yet because he was still going through the recovery process. He knew Yoosung was understand and he’d say stuff like that wouldn’t bother him. But Saeran also knew Yoosung would grow tired of it quickly. Because what good is a relationship with a man who’s still scared of his own shadow?

And Yoosung, who was smarter and more perceptive than anyone ever gave him credit for, knew that Saeran had made his mind up. But that didn’t stop them from going for drinks one night,Saeran’s a bit too salty and Yoosung’s with too much lime. And that didn’t stop them from going back to Yoosung’s place, both pretending to be more drunk than they were, and finally showing the other just what they were missing out on.

But love between them was just a daydream. And daydreams never become real. They knew that and so they pretended their one not-so-drunk night had never happened and went back to business as usual between them: Saeran trying to protect him and Yoosung from himself and Yoosung trying to act like he never noticed the feelings that had lingered in the air forever before and after that night


End file.
